Shouldn't You Answer That?
by Daydreamer1516
Summary: My take on the Scotty bar scene from Star Trek: Into Darkness with my OC included. If you haven't seen the movie yet, then don't read as it contains spoilers! Scotty/OC


**Shouldn't You Answer That?**

**_Hey! I love Simon Pegg and pretty much every movie he's in...so here's my take on the Scotty bar scene from Star Trek: Into Darkness but with my OC included. If you haven't the movie yet (which I have and it's awesome!), then don't read as it contains spoilers, since the dialogue between Scotty and Kirk is the same as the actual movie scene. Don't get me wrong! I love this scene but I just wanted to do a different look on it with my OC. I've just changed the set and a bit of the dialogue since my OC is in the picture. I will upload a profile on my OC if you wish to know more about her and I will upload more fanfics about her origin and her role in Starfleet. I was going to feature Keenser in this but I couldn't think of an appropriate place for him to appear, so I'll leave it to your imagination. He could be getting some drinks of his own, I'll leave it to you! Also, this is my first fanfic! So, please don't be harsh but if they are any improvements that you would recommend, then please say. I hope it's ok! :)_**

The muffled beat of music echoed in the distance in a bedroom on the top floor of a local nightclub in San Francisco. Nadia's moans and breathy sighs filled the room as Scotty and her lay in the bed, Scotty kissing and nibbling her neck while placing light kisses on her face every minute or so. Suddenly, Scotty's communicator started beeping but this didn't affect Scotty's actions. Nadia glanced at the small device on the bedside table. "Aren't you going to get that?" she asked. Scotty groaned. "Nah!" he replied and he continued his seductive actions. Nadia grabbed his chin, pulling him up from her neck so he was eye-level with her. Scotty looked at her in confusion. She raised an eyebrow at him, "answer it" she said sternly. Scotty frowned before groaning in protest, rolling off of her and grabbed the communicator from the bedside table. "What?" he groaned into the gadget as Nadia leaned up, the bed cover resting on her chest and watched intently as Scotty talked to the communicator.

"Scotty! It's Kirk!" said Kirk while on the U.S.S Enterprise bridge. "Oh! Well now, if it isn't Captain James Tiberius Perfect Hair!" Scotty said in fake surprise while looking at Nadia, who was rolling her eyes at him. "Did you hear that? I called him perfect hair!" Kirk heard him say, followed by a quick "ha". "Where are you?" Kirk asked, hearing the muffled but loud music in the background. "Where are you!?" replied Scotty. "Are you drunk?" Kirk asked, bewildered. "What I do in my private time is my business Jim!" Scotty replied while he drank from a glass of whiskey which he swiped from a collection of empty glasses on the bedside table.

"I need you to help me out with something. Will you take these coordinates down? 23, 17, 46, 11" informed Kirk. Scotty did a silent hiccup as the alcohol started to take a toll on him. "Are you ready?" Kirk asked. "Wha-you don't think I can remember four numbers?" he said and he chuckled. "Ye have little faith!" said Scotty with his thick accent. He took another sip of whiskey. "What was the third one?" he asked. Nadia grew impatient and snatched the communicator out of his hand. She held it close to her mouth to emphasise her speech to Kirk. "Kirk. It's Nadia" she introduced. "Wha-Nadia? What are you doing with Scotty?" Kirk asked, suddenly curious. "In a bedroom, in a nightclub, in San Francisco. Now-" began Nadia but Kirk interrupted. "Wait...are you guys 'doing' it?" he asked. _**(Kirk is such a perv XD)**_"Kirk. What..are..the..coordinates?" Nadia said while grinding her teeth. "23, 17, 46, 11. Don't know exactly what you're looking for but..I have a feeling you'll know it when you see it. Scotty, you may have been right about those torpedoes..." confessed the captain. Scotty looked at the communicator in Nadia's hand with wide eyes. "I will consider that an apology..and I will consider that apology" he said. Kirk and Nadia were unaware that they both shared smiles at his words. "You are the one who quit..." Kirk pointed out. "You made me quit!" Scotty yelled at the device and he snapped it shut on Nadia's hand. "Mr Scott-Scott-" Kirk stuttered, he let out an annoyed grunt and also snapped his communicator shut.

Meanwhile, Scotty took his communicator from Nadia and returned it to the bedside table, alongside his empty whiskey glasses while he took a final sip from his other glass, adding another to his collection. He cringed. "Down with that guy" he groaned and he turned to Nadia, who didn't look amused. "I am not doing that man any favours!" he said and Nadia replied with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. "No!" Scotty protested. He did a Scottish scoff. "Alright then!" he proclaimed in defeat and he jumped out of the bed to adjust his clothing. Nadia grinned at her victory as she also climbed out of the bed.

_**There you go! Hope you enjoyed as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please let me know what you think with a review! Thanks! :)**_


End file.
